


Find New Ways to Fall Apart

by PeterB_OwnsMyHeart (Aya_Chi007)



Series: Carry Me Home [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/PeterB_OwnsMyHeart
Summary: Peter has gotten his life together, only to find out MJ has moved on.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Carry Me Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578697
Kudos: 59





	Find New Ways to Fall Apart

It was cold. Unbearably cold. Still, Peter Parker was sitting on top of his apartment building, indulging in a cigarette. Each drag filled his lungs with acrid smoke and it was a welcomed change from the frigid air that his Spider Suit can’t  _ quite _ keep out.   
  
  
  
Two months. It had been two months since he came back from Miles’ dimension with a renewed fire. He got cleaned up, got back in shape, and turned his life around.   
  
  
  
Two hours ago, he found out MJ had a new boyfriend.

He’d gone home, changed into the suit, and was perched up here, just in case anything happened. He didn’t expect anything to happen. Would he even care if it did? Did it make a difference?

He feels his Spidey-Sense just as he hears footsteps behind him. He can’t find the energy to move, not even to pull the cigarette from between his lips and tug his mask back down over the bottom half of his face.

“Y’know, if the writers catch you smoking, they’re going to throw a fit,” an annoyingly familiar voice says. Out the corner of his eye, Peter sees red and black.

“Still don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Wade,” Peter says, his sigh carrying smoke. They’re both silent for several long moments, letting the sounds of New York fill the space between them. “MJ moved on.”

Slowly, Wade pushes up his own mask to match the position of Peter’s own. “Sorry to hear that, Spidey.”   
  
  
  
Peter laughs hollowly. “You know it’s me, dumbass, why don’t you just use my name?”

  
  
“You’re still wearing the mask,” Wade says solemnly. “Bros don’t out bros.”  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Peter tugs off his mask the rest of the way, letting it rest of the ledge next to him. “Better?” He pulls the cigarette from his lips, crushing it on the concrete of the rooftop.  
  
  
  
“There’s that cute face.” Wade follows suit, pulling off his own mask. “So what are you going to do, Pete? Cause as much fun as wallowing in despair and spiraling into a suicidal-slash-murderous depression is for some of us, it doesn’t suit you.”

Taking a deep breath, Peter looks away. He tilts his head back and pretends he can see the stars. “I don’t know,” he admits, voice barely audible over the roar of the city below them.

“Well…” Wade scoots over so their shoulders are brushing. “... anything I can do to help? Maybe like last time?”

A soft laugh of disbelief leaves Peter as he drops his head, looking down at the lights of the city below. “Not sure if I’d call what you did last time  _ helping _ . Maybe more  _ distracting  _ if anything...”

Peter feels Wade’s gloved hand cup his face, guiding him to look up at him. “I’ll be a distraction, if that’s what you need,” Wade says, sounding unsettlingly sincere.

Oh, it’s  _ tempting _ . Entirely too tempting: Peter doesn’t have the strength to resist temptation right now. He closes the space between them, hesitating long enough to whisper a soft  _ okay _ before pressing his lips to Wade’s.

He can deal with the consequences later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this isn't any good. I tried my best.


End file.
